Still You
by miseungie
Summary: -Drabble-"Kau tahu, karena aku bisa membuatmu terbang tinggi, setiap detiknya." "Sesuatu yang manis membantumu untuk melupakan kesedihan!" Still you, you, you, I'm still the same Yaoi,Eunhae,Lee Hyukjae,Lee Donghae


**Tittle : Still You**

**Author : Miseungie**

**Genre : Fluff,Hurt/comfort**

**Rating : K**

**Length : Drabble**

**Casts : Lee Hyukjae and Lee Donghae. EUNHAE**

**-Yeah **_**terinspirasi dari Still You nya Eunhae**_**. Beberapa scene aku masukin kesini dan sisanya aku karang hahaha. Anyway abang abang Eunhae ganteng di MV Still You omaigaaat *-* lagunya juga keren! Okay Babies, HAPPY READING! RnR okaaay. Chu~-**

**.**

**.**

Hyukjae menatap ranjangnya yang telah rapi. Tidak, ranjang itu memang selalu rapi karena ia tidak tidur di ranjang itu selama 2 hari ini. baginya tidak ada alasan untuk tidur dengan tenang di ranjang itu lagi. Tidak jika Donghae tidak disana. Tidur di ranjang itu tanpa Donghae disisinya akan sangat menyakitkan.

Hyukjae menghela nafas pelan. Ia melihat miniature pesawat yang ditempelkan di cermin. Ia mengelus miniature itu perlahan. Tersenyum.

_Donghae mengangkat miniatu itu, membuat pesawat itu seakan terbang. "Aku suka pesawat"_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Karena pesawat bisa terbang, pesawat bisa membawaku terbang"_

_Hyukjae tertawa kecil. "Alasan bodoh"_

_Donghae menatap Hyukjae intens. "Ya Lee Hyukjae! Terbang itu menyenangkan!"_

_Hyukjae mengangguk. "Yaa, karena itu kau menyukaiku…"_

"_Cih, apa-apaan…"_

"_Kau tahu, karena aku bisa membuatmu terbang tinggi, setiap detiknya."_

Hyukjae memutuskan untuk berhenti memperhatikan miniatur itu. Ia mengambil jaketnya dan bergegas keluar rumah. Rumah membuat dadanya sesak. Rumah mengingatkannya akan Lee Donghae. Ia berpikir kalau berjalan-jalan sebentar mungkin akan menenangkan suasana hatinya.

Hyukjae berjalan tanpa arah. Ia berhenti di sebuah cafee, ia menatap pintu cafee itu sejenak, memutuskan untuk masuk atau tidak. Setelah beberapa saat ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki cafee itu.

"Selamat datang, apa yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya wanita di depan kasir begitu Hyukjae mendekati kasir.

Hyukjae tak perlu membaca menu atau memikirkan apapun. Ia bahkan tanpa sadar mengucapkan sebuah menu yang ia inginkan. "Vanilla Latte"

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar" jawab wanita kasir itu ramah.

Vanilla Latte…Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Kenapa semua yang ia lakukan mengingatkannya pada Donghae?

"_Vanilla latte!" seru Donghae ketika Hyukjae membawakannya segelas vanilla latte._

"_Terlalu manis" komentar Hyukjae sembari menyisip Americano-nya._

"_Sesuatu yang manis membantumu untuk melupakan kesedihan!"_

"Ini vanilla latte anda" sang wanita kasir menyodorkan gelas kertas berisi vanilla latte.

Setelah membayar. Hyukjae mengambil tempat duduk di dekat kaca. Sembari memperhatikan orang berlalu lalang, Hyukjae menyisip vanilla lattenya. "Manis.." gumamnya. Vanilla latte mungkin menjadi sesuatu yang dibutuhkan oleh Hyukjae saat ini, sesuatu yang manis dapat melupakan kesedihan, bukan?

Hyukjae tersenyum simpul. Ia tanpa sadar mempercayai kata-kata Donghae. Mungkin ia memang terlalu sedih saat ini sehingga dengan putus asa membeli vanilla latte dan berharap vanilla latte itu menyembuhkan kesedihannya. Tapi saying sekali, vanilla latte telah gagal.

Hyukjae berdiri dan memakai syal merahnya kembali. Ia beranjak meninggalkan caffee itu. Berjalan tanpa tujuan. Ia hanya berjalan dan berjalan. Di pinggiran jalan itu, ia dapat melihat berbagai toko namun tak satupun menarik perhatiannya.

Hyukjae menghentikan langkahnya. Tenggorokannya tercekat ketika ia melihat sosok yang dirindukannya selama dua hari ini. Lee Donghae disana. Berdiri dengan jarak sekitar 2 meter darinya. Lee Donghae menatap dirinya nanar.

Donghae tersenyum kecil. "Hai Hyukjae…" gumamnya.

Hyukjae tahu gumaman itu sangat kecil tapi ia mendengar gumaman itu dengan sangat jelas. Ia berjalan dengan tergesa, mendekati Donghae. "Maafkan aku" adalah hal pertama yang ia ucapkan begitu ia sampai didepan Donghae.

Donghae sedikit terkejut. "Tidak, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, aku egois…"

"Kembalilah, aku tak peduli siapa yang salah dan siapa yang harus meminta maaf, yang aku mau adalah kau, kembali ke rumah itu…" potong Hyukjae frustasi.

Donghae menghela nafas. Seberantakan inikah Hyukjae begitu seorang Lee Donghae meninggalkannya walau hanya dalam waktu 2 hari? Donghae mengangguk. "Aku akan kembali, Lee Hyukjae, kita bisa memulai semuanya lagi kan? Kau masih bisa menerimaku kan?"

Hyukjae tersenyum lebar. Senyum seorang anak kecil yang mendapatkan hadiah natal. "Aku masih menerimamu…"

Donghae tertawa dan menghambur memeluk Hyukjae.

_Still you, you, you, I haven't forgotten you_

_Still you, you, you, I'm still the same_

**.**

**.**

**Yeaaah! That's it!**

**Kkk, gak tau kenapa tiba-tiba pengen buat aja, tadinya mau ngelanjutin yang NEVERLAND tapi sambil dengerin lagu Still You kok feeling nya gak dapet ya, malah lebih dapet feel nya kesini. Ya udah dari pada ide kebuang. Jadilah drabble ini hehehe**

**Review ditunggu ya kak~~**

**With love,**

**miseungie  
**


End file.
